


Soulmates

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You, Natasha, Maria, and Jessica are all soulmates.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Everyone had a soulmate. You just happened to have three of them. You had already met two of them. You met both Natasha and Maria when you joined the Avengers about two years ago. 

Finally meeting two of your soulmates was amazing but you wished you could met your third soulmate, Maria and Natasha did too. But you knew you would met them when the time was right.

xxxxx

“Please be safe and come back home.” You wrapped your arms around Natasha’s waist.

Natasha was being sent on a two week mission. You wish she didn’t have to go but Natasha was needed for this mission. 

“I’ll always come back home to you and Maria.” Natasha pulled you closer before pulling you into a kiss. You immediately kissed her back. 

You pulled away from the kiss but before you got out of her arms you gave her one last kiss. When you left her arms Maria walked over and pulled Natasha into a kiss. 

Maria came over to you and wrapped her arm around your waist as you two watched Natasha leave. You two stayed there even after she was gone.

You rest your head on Maria’s shoulder. It wasn’t the same whenever one of you went on a mission without the other but this is your job.

“I have to go to a meeting with Fury but I’ll be back within a few hours.” Maria kissed the top of your head. “When I get back how about we have dinner and watch a movie?”

You looked up at her and smirked. “On one condition.” Maria raised an eyebrow, a smirk of her own forming. “While we watch the movie, there will be cuddles.”

“I can work with that.” Maria chuckled and kissed your lips.

xxxxx

While Maria was at the meeting you decided to go out and get a few things for dinner. As you were making your way to the store you got grabbed and pulled into an alley. You went to go grab the guy but he held you a against the wall. 

“You are going to regret doing this.” You growled. You went to use a move that Natasha had taught you when the guy was pulled away from you.

A woman wearing a leather jacket knocked him out with one punch. You looked at her with wide eyes but when she walked over to you, you glared at her.

“I had that under control.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

She rolled her eyes. “Didn’t look like to me.”

Your eyes widen again. Those words where your third soulmates firsts words they would say to you. It seemed like she was just as shocked as you were.

“You’re one of my soulmates.” She looked you up and down.

“And you’re mine.” You took a deep breath. You had finally met your third soulmate.

xxxxx

It has been a week since you met Jessica. You had took her back to the Avengers tower, you wanted to get to know her better. When Maria came back from the meeting and saw you talking with someone, she was confused. But when Maria and Jessica talked that was when Maria realized that Jessica was her third soulmate. 

Right now you were at Jessica’s apartment when Maria called you telling you that Natasha was badly injured on her mission. Your heart dropped. Jessica could tell something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” She walked over to you.

“We have to go.” You quickly walked to her door, tears rolling down your cheeks.

When you got back to the tower you went right to the med bay. You saw Maria she was pacing back and forth.

“Maria!” You ran over to her and threw your arms around her. She wrapped her arms around you, holding you close.

Jessica was right by your side, she placed her hand on your back and started rubbing calming circles on your back. “Maria, what’s going on?”

Maria looked up at her, she was about to say something when a doctor walked over telling you that Natasha was going to be alright and that you could see her. 

You and Maria let out a sigh of relief. You looked over at Jessica and gave her a small smile. “Come on, Jess.” 

The three of you walked to the room where Natasha was and walked in. Seeing Natasha in the bed all bandaged up broke your heart. But she was awake and she was going to be alright. 

When Natasha looked up and saw you and Maria, she gave you both a smile but then she noticed Jessica. She glared at her, trying to get a read on her. “Who the hell are you?”

And that was how Jessica and Natasha realized they were also soulmates. It was going to be amazing now that you all were finally together. After awhile the four of you got a place together, it was amazing. 

Jessica still had her apartment for her work. There times when you, Maria and Natasha came home to find Jessica passed out on the couch with cases all over the living room. 

Your soulmates loved you and you loved them and nothing would ever change that. Everything was perfect.


End file.
